The Beautiful Blue Box
by fangirl0012345
Summary: So this girl Alex has dreams about the Doctor for six months, and only on Saturdays. One day, a sign from an old fashioned police box appears and when she touches it, she collapses. At the hospital, things happen, they go to the moon, she meets the Doctor. She travels with him... and stuff. I'm terrible at summaries look inside slight 10/OC next book will have 11/OC definitely :o)


**_Smith _****_And _****_Jones_**

By: fangirl0012345

** WADDUP Y'ALL?! Yet another crappy story by fangirl0012345 (that's me!), and yet again asking if anyone wants to edit this, like basically add in details and stuff, please feel free to do so. Just PM me. BTW, my last story(which I am still writing...) was a Spock X OC fanfic. I thought of the idea while watching Star Trek: Into Darkness(omfg Spock and Khan are like eeeeeek!) and at the same time thinking of Kirk X Spock ship names because it was a cutesy moment between those two. Anyways, my first idea was Sirk. My second idea was Kock, and I almost said it out loud. In fact, I'd said the first two letters. Anyways, this is the first part of the Doctor fanfic. It'll be with the tenth Doctor and my OC, Alex Firedrop. I'll be slow updating some chapters cuz I have to go back and watch episodes I haven't watched. I sorta skipped them because it scares me, but I sorta moved onto scarier fears. I'm not so scared of Weeping Angels anymore(booya!), so I'll be watching those episodes. Cool huh?! Anyways, the next part will be 11 and OC. There might be some small romantic stuff between 10 and OC, but mostly between 10 and OC. This story will start like JUST before Smith and Jones, but after the episode with Donna(I forget what it's called don't hurt me) I also will not remember all the lines. I'll try and find a script for the episodes though. I know that when I was writing a Peter Pan fanfic(the 2003 version), I found a script for the movie, but not so sure about Doctor Who. So ya. Whatever. Cool. On with the story. Oh, and these chapters won't be long. Mostly. And they will be quite slow and not so detailed.**

* * *

_This means dreams_

This is normal

**This is telepathic speaking, if needed**

This is memories

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_ I was falling. Falling. In the middle of space. It was dark, yet bright. And there was this big, blue box. A police box to be exact. It was flying around me. I was just near the entrance, holding onto the bottom of the box. Well, more like the ground. Sort of the bottom of the door. Except the doors were open. And the inside, it made no sense. The inside was bigger then the inside. Yet this didn't surprise me for some reason. But I was scared. Oh so scared. Because even though I had a firm grip on this bluer then blue police box, I knew I was in trouble. And there was a man inside the box. He didn't seem to notice I was in danger. He didn't notice because he seemed to be trying to fly this box through space. But I had to get his attention. I knew that this man could save me. This man with messed up hair, with quirky eyebrows and a quirky mouth. With wide eyes, and a shocked yet wondrous expression. I decided that, since my grip was slowly starting to fail and the man didn't seem to notice me, I had to get his attention. I had a name in mind. It was ridiculous, but I knew it was the right one. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I sucked in a huge breath, and with all my strength, shouted "DOCTOOOOORRRRRRR!"_

"Alex! Get uuuup! You have to get ready for work!" my CANADIAN(yes Canadian thank you very much) mom shouted.

I jumped up and shoved off my covers. It was that dream again. The same dream for the past six months, but only on Saturdays. I'd gone to see Doctors, I'd eaten things that did not stimulate dreams, I'd taken sleeping pills, I'd stayed up all night. But I always had that dream. I slowly made my way off the bed. Well, more like ROLLED off.

Checking my clock, I noticed I still had HOURS before work started. Oh boy mom. I literally CRAWLED over to my small laptop and started it up. Turning on the webcam, I started filming. "Captains log Star date 2013/16/11. I have once again had that dream. Same thing that I've had for the past six months, every Saturday. I guess..." I trailed off, hearing a commotion in the basement.

"Momma?" I called. "What was that?"

Not long after, I heard her reply "There was this huge police box in the kitchen but it's gone now. I think I'm seeing things."

I slammed my computer shut and bounded down the stairs. "WHERE?!" I said.

My mother pointed to the middle of the kitchen, but there was nothing there. Nothing but a piece of paper. And it said 'POLICE TELEPHONE FREE FOR USE OF PUBLIC ADVICE & ASSISTANCE OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATLY OFFICERS & CARS RESPOND TO ALL CARS PULL TO OPEN'. This was the sign that was on the police box from my dream. I just knew it. I bent down to pick up the sign, but once my fingers touched it, I got a severe stomach cramp. Clutching my stomach, I crumpled to the ground. My mother immediately rushed to me, and decided she would drive me to the hospital. Whether I liked it or not.

* * *

*****Wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey time skip cuz I said so*****

* * *

At the hospital, my mom told the nurse what happened. The nurses accent seemed just like a London accent. Because that's where we were. London. I was brought into one of the Doctor's offices, but he said he would have to keep me overnight. Don't ask why. He just... DID. I sighed, and was escorted to a bed.

* * *

_**Smith And Jones**_

By: fangirl0012345

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, I awoke. No duh. But my stomach wasn't feeling any better. I heard talking beside me, and slowly my ears tuned into the conversation. One man, the Doctor who'd spoken to me yesterday, said "John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Another voice, presumably 'Jones', said "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?"

This time, a third voice spoke, presumably Mr. John Smith, asked "Sorry?"

Ms. Jones spoke again and said "On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off."

Mr. Smith said "Really? What did I do that for?"

I chuckled silently at that. What sort of man forgot what he'd done that morning? Then again, he could have early Alzheimer's. But that's highly unlikely. Ms. Jones replied with "I don't know, you just did."

Mr. Jones, said "Not me. I was here. Ask the nurses."

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?"

"No. Not anymore. Just me."

I felt sad for this Mr. Smith at that. He must be lonely. No brother. Sometimes my mom gets on my nerves, but I'd be lost without her. Sigh.

This time, the Doctor, I think his name was Stoker, said "As time passes I grow ever more infirm and weary, Ms. Jones."

Dick.

Ms. Jones said "Sorry, right."

I presumed she was doing something as there was no more talking. I knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but I just couldn't help myself. And they were right there.

Finally, Mr. Stoker said "I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart Ms. Jones?"

Huh?

"Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" Ms. Jones said.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patients chart." Mr. Stoker retorted.

So what? Apparently something happened because Ms. Jones said "That happened to me this morning."

I tried to think what had happened while others chipped in. I decided to continue to listen. "That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by... anyone?" Mr. Stoker said.

I was really starting to hate this guy. "Benjamin Franklin." Mr. Smith replied.

"Correct." said Mr. Stoker.

"My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked."

Ok. Weirdo with cliché name...

"Quite."

"And then I got electrocuted."

"Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from the psychiatric. And next we have Ms. Alex Firedrop." Mr. Stoker came into view with a small gang of students.

I smiled, but it was obviously forced.

"Funnily enough, she was admitted with the same symptoms and at the same time as Mr. John Smith. I think I'll handle this one students. Show you how it's done." Mr. Stoker said.

Huh. Same as Mr. John Smith huh? Weirder and weirder.

"So, Ms. Firedrop. What happened exactly? When did these abdominal pains start?" Mr. Stoker said.

"Well, I'd just woken up and my mom made a commotion downstairs. She'd been startled. This was a few minutes after I'd gotten up and was making my usual morning video diary -don't ask.- Anyways, so I ran downstairs, and this wasn't abnormal as I used to always run downstairs when I was late for work. Which was quite often. So by the way I don't think it's that. Anyways. So she'd been startled and there was a piece of paper on the ground. Just as I touched it to pick it up, I got these huge stomach cramps and fell down. Then my mom brought me here." I explained.

Mr. Stoker nodded and said "Well, seeing as you're American-"

I cut him off and said "Canadian. But I moved here a couple years ago."

Mr. Stoker seemed even more exasperated, if possible. Good. "Well, you probably caught a virus. When I'm not busy I'll come and check it out."

He smiled and moved on. Sheesh. Fucking hate him...

* * *

_**Smith And Jones**_

By: fangirl0012345

**Chapter 3**

A while later, it started raining. Just suddenly, like that. I was still waiting for Mr. Stoker to come back. My mom had come around and given me my phone and charger so I could stay busy. I was reading Star Trek: 2009 fan fictions on this site called .net . It was this one called 'What the fck are you doing?!' It was by this author called fangirl0012345. (Hehehe. Self promoting my stories. Sooooooo cool. NOT!) Anyways, it was raining really hard. I looked past my bed just to see the back of a patient walk past my bed. Huh. Whatever. I checked the rain to see if it had let up, and was met with a shocking sight. The rain... was going... upwards. I was about to get up when the whole hospital shook. I closed my eyes as the shaking went on, and when I opened them, I almost screamed. We. Were. On. The. Moon. But wait a minute. Hospital windows aren't air-tight. We should be dead right now. I heard Ms. Jones say the same thing, and then I heard a curtain open behind me and what sounded like Mr. Smith say "Very good point. Brilliant in fact. What was your name?"

I didn't see Mr. Smith's face but I saw he was dressed. Good idea... I took maybe two minutes getting changed and then popped out of my bed. I saw Mr. Smith and Ms. Jones outside on a deck, just talking. Hmmmm... I walked out as well. I heard Mr. Smith say "I'm the Doctor."

I was taken aback I walked up to him and said "Doctor? As in THE Doctor?"

He turned around and I saw his face. It was him. Messy hair, quirky eyebrows and quirky mouth, wide eyes and a wondrous yet shocked expression. I opened my mouth and just stared. He was actually a bit handsome to say the least. Anyways, I had to say something. "You... you're... real. You're not just a dream. You got that messy hair, and that quirky face. And you're... real. Am I imagining this?" I asked.

Real smooth Alex. Just bop in on his conversation and state something that he already knew and then question what was clearly happening. SUPER smooth. Huh. "Yeah...yeah I think I've already established I'm and this is real... Do I know you?" he said.

I just shook my head and said "Nuh-uh."

Mr. Smith-Sorry, the Doctor, said "Right. Do you know me?"

I just shook my head no, but said "Uh-huh."

This seemed to make him more confused. "What are you saying?"

I sighed, and said "Well, I've seen you before. Every Saturday for the past six months. But I've only seen you... in a dream. Same dream each time. So...yeah."

I felt like a total dork know. This was sooooo stupid. URGH! Except the Doctor actually looked more worried then confused or creeped out. "Listen, how 'bout you stick with me and Martha 'till this whole thing's sorted, and then we can question your dreams, sound cool?" the Doctor asked.

I just nodded, grinning. The Doctor turned back to Martha and said. "Yeah, so I'm the Doctor."

Martha replied with "Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor."

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor."

"What, people call you the Doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

"Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look. There must be some sort of..." the Doctor said, as he threw a rock that he'd picked up, into the air far away from him. It hit something hard that rippled and I finished his sentence.

"Force field. It must keep the air in. Otherwise we'd be dead."

The Doctor nodded. Looking at me. "What's your name? What do you do?"

I looked at him and replied "Alex Firedrop. I'm from Canada, not America bro. I'm a waitress at a small café."

He just looked at me. Hmmm... Kind of cute. Martha turned back to us, and said "But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?"

I hadn't thought of that. "How many people in this hospital?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know. A thousand?" Martha replied.

"A thousand people, suffocating."

"Why would anyone do that?!" Martha cried in outrage.

"Heads up! Why don't you ask them yourselves?" the Doctor asked, looking up.

Martha and I looked up along with him, and spotted these long tower-shaped spaceships flying around the sky... space... thingy. The spaceships land and out come thousands, probably, of aliens. Oh. My. God. "Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." Martha said.

"Judoon." the Doctor said.

* * *

_**Smith And Jones**_

By: fangirl0012345

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor, Martha and I were watching the Judoon arrive into the hospital from the second floor. The Judoon were causing panic and fear. Meanwhile..."Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." said the Doctor.

I facepalmed. Hard. "Never mind that. What are Judoon?" asked Martha.

Smart Martha. "They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs." said the Doctor.

"And they've brought us to the moon?"

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." said the Doctor.

I just looked at him and said "Say what?"

Apparently no one heard me. "What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

Huh. Smart. "No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non human, which is very bad news for me." said the Doctor.

What the f? Is he saying he isn't human? Apparently Martha was thinking the same thing because she said "Why?"

The Doctor looked at her, giving her this look that said 'yeah.' "Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous."

This time, the Doctor looked at her like he was thinking she was crazy for not believing him. "Stop looking at me like that."

* * *

*****Fast-forward and ditch the extra scenes that have no Doctor or Martha :) *****

* * *

The Doctor used a sort of device on a computer in an office. It made a sort of buzzing sound and flashed a blue light. A bunch of things popped up. "They've reached the third floor. What's that thing?" Martha asked.

"Sonic screwdriver." the Doctor replied.

"Well if you're not going to answer me properly."

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look."

He pointed his sonic screwdriver towards Martha so she could have a look. "What else have you got, a laser spanner?"

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman. Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because I was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. And then I got a stomach ache. Went along with the situation. Needed to check something out in a hospital, get stomach cramps. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

Huh. I was being oddly silent during all this..."But what were they looking for?" Martha asked.

"Something that looks human, but isn't."

"Like you, apparently."

"Like me, but not me."

"Haven't they got a photo?"

I laughed and said "For a minute there, I thought you were gonna say 'photon torpedo'."

Martha just looked at me strange, but the Doctor smiled. "Well, might be a shape changer."

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." said the Doctor.

Makes sense, I thought. Ish. "All of us?" Martha asked, skeptical.

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first. Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." exclaimed the Doctor.

"What are we looking for?" asked Martha.

"I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a backup."

"Just keep working. I'll go see Mr. Stoker. He might know." replied Martha.

As Martha began to walk off, I came to my senses and said "Ey Martha! I'm coming with you!"

* * *

We walked around a bit till we reached Mr. Stokers office. I was really quite bored as Martha didn't seem to want to speak to me. Martha opened the door to his office and cautiously said, "Mr. Stoker?"

What we saw was Mr. Stoker alright. But he wasn't gonna give us any information. Because Mr. Stoker was dead! But there were two men in leather biker outfits. And and old woman that popped up when Martha spoke. Except she was sucking a straw. A straw with red stuff in it. In the time it took me to put two and two together, the woman had composed herself from the shock of being caught and shouted "GET THEM!"

We ran out of the room and I locked the door. We only had to run down the hall a bit before we bumped into the Doctor. "I've restored the back-up!" he said grinning.

"I found her." Martha said, not even seeming to care about the good job he did.

"You did what?" he replied.

Suddenly the bikers burst through the door and started running after us. "RUN!" the Doctor and I both shouted.

We ran until we reached a radiology room. The Docor pulled us in and soniced the door shut. We all ran behind a sort of glass wall where there were a lot of buttons, controls and levers. The Doctor turned to us and said "When I say now, press the button."

The hell, what button? "But I don't know which one!" Martha retorked.

"Then find out!" yelled the Doctor.

I groaned, but Martha and I started flipping through manuals. Meanwhile, the Doctor was fiddling with the X-ray machine. The biker's were banging REALLY hard on the door. Suddenly, the door burst open and one of the biker men barged in. The Doctor pointed the machine at the biker and yelled "NOW!"

Martha was still trying to figure out which button so I slammed my hand on the obvious choice. The biggest and most threatening looking button. The side of the rolm where the Doctor was sorta got a purplishgoow as this smstreak of something shot out of the X-ray machine and killed the biker. After a bit, Martha shut off the machine. "What did you do?" demanded Martha.

"I increased the radiation by 5000%. Killed him dead." the Doctor replied.

"But isn't that… going to kill you?" Martha and I said at approximately the same time.

"Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out. I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go. Easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on." replied the Doctor.

He hopped about, his left foot jiggling around. Finally, he took it of and threw it in the trash can. "Done!" he exclaimed, grinning.

I chuckled. He was ridiculous. "You're completely mad." Martha exclaimed.

"You're right. I look daft with one shoe." said the Doctor.

And then he tossed his other shoe in the trash. "Barefoot on the moon." he said.

"You're ridiculous!" I said, giggling.

"Am I? Hadn't noticed." said the Doctor sarcastically.

"So what is that thing? And where's it from, the planet Zovirax?" interrupted Martha.

"It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish." the Doctor said, tapping the 'slabs' arm.

"But it was that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It waa working for her, just like a servant." said Martha.

The Doctor fiddled with the X-ray machine. He pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out of it, but it was just a smoking piece of metal now. "My sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor exclaimed.

I walked up to him and said "There's nothing you can do."

Whilst I said that, Martha said "She was one of the patients, but…"

"Oh no, my sonic screwdriver." he sorta wailed, sorta said. He looked really upset.

"…she had a straw like some kind of vampire." Was Martha still talking? Oh boy.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor said, hugging me.

I sorta stumbled back. "Doctor!" Martha shouted.

"Yes?" replied the Doctor.

He released me from his hug and threw away his sonic screwdriver. "You called me Doctor." he said, grinning.

"Anyway? Mrs. Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stokers' blood." said Martha.

I cringed just thinking about it. "Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless. No. Yes, that's it. Wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it." the Doctor said, pacing.

"If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" the Doctor exclaimed.

* * *

We ran out of the room and down a hallway. Unfortunatly, there was a Slab looking around. We hid behind a plant as it passed by. "That's the thing about Slabs. Always travel in pairs." said the Doctor.

"What about you?" questioned Martha as we continued walking.

"What about me what?" replied the Doctor.

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something." asked Martha.

A solemn, yet faint look crosse the Doctors face. "Oh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, and you're asking personal questions? Come on." the Doctor said, pulling us along.

"I like that. Humans. I'm still not convinced you're an alien." said Martha.

Suddenly, all three of us walk into Judoon. Who was thick now? One of them scanned the Doctor and said "Non-human."

"Oh my god, you really are!" exclaimed Martha.

"And again!" the Doctor yelled, turning us around so we could run away.

* * *

After running a bit, going up a level and stuff, we just walked at a leisurely pace down a corridor. Many people were slumping to the ground. I frowned. We'd run out of oxygen soon…"They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." he said.

One of the nurses was giving oxygen to a child. Both Martha and I knelt down, but for different reasons. She was talking to the nurse, but I was comforting the child. Get her to sleep, or to calm down. Save oxygen. And keep her alive at least a bit longer. I was just making shushing noises, but soon her eyes bega to drift closed. "You're good at that." the Doctor whispered behind me.

I turned around, and saw we were gonna continue. I stood up and continued walking before answering. "I've always liked taking care of kids. Mostly because I want to keep them safe. You know? I don't like hearing little kids cry. Sometimes it gets a bit annoying, but mostly it makes me want to cry. And that's what my mother used to do when I couldn't sleep. Well, she. just stay there, maybe sing a lullaby, but yeah."

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" the Doctor asked us.

"Running on adrenaline." Martha replied.

"Me too." I said, grinning.

"Welcome to my world." the Doctor said.

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asked.

"Nah, great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Where's Mister Stoker's office?" replie the Doctor.

Martha pointed to the side, at anther corridor. "This way."

* * *

We walked in, and there he was. Just pale, lifeless, and dead. Poor Mr. Stoker. "She's gone. She was here." Martha said.

"Yeah. Like fifteen minutes ago. It's obvious she'd leave, dontcha think?" I said sarcastically.

Martha glared at me, and the Doctor said "Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a Plasmavore."

"What's she doing on Earth?" Martha asked, her expression softer.

Ahhhhh. So. She has a soft spot for the Doctor. Hmmmm…"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on." said the Doctor, both him and I starting to walk out.

"Wait a minute!" said Martha.

She crouched down and close Mr. Stokers' eyes. We exited the room, and stood there, thinking. "Think, think, think, think. If I were a Plasmavore, hiding from the police, what would I do?" said the Doctor.

He turned in circles a bit before seeing a sign. And it said MRI. "Ah, she's as clever as me. Almost."

We heard crashes and screams behind us, which were so obviously the Judoon. We heard one say "Find the non-human. Execute."

"That can't be good." I said, worried.

"Girls, stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up." the Doctor said.

"How?" Martha and I asked.

The Doctor turned in circles, seemingly weighing his options. "Girls, just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honeslty, nothing."

Honestly he was starting to- My thoughts were interrupted when hi hands cupped my face and he pressed his lips to mine. WTF?! Oh riiiiiight. He said it meant nothing. Although, he was a fairly good kisser. Shut it me! He did the same thing to Martha, then ran off. "That was nothing?" Martha said, shocked.

"Seriously Martha. Don't be daft. He said it was nothing. He did the same to me, yet I'm not freaking out. You go intercept them first, and I'll block them again." I said.

I waited in front of the MRI room, when the Judoon came. "The woman-" I was cut off by being shoved aside.

"Fine. Be rude." I grumbled.

* * *

The Judoon walked in, and I was trailing behind. Martha was still outside. Mrs. Finnegan stood straight up, and the Doctor crumpled to the floor. The Slab moved off to the side, unnoticed. "Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright." said Mrs. Finnegan.

"Scan him. Confirmation. Deceased." said the Judoon, scanning him and confirming Mrs. Finnegan's' claims.

Martha ran in, and said "No he can't be. Let me through! Let me see him!"

"Stop. Case closed." stated a Judoon.

"But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him." Martha exclaimed.

"Judoon have no authority over human crime." replied a Judoon. Were these things that emotionless?!

"But she's not human!" wailed Martha.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." Mrs. Finnegan said proudly, showing us her mark.

"But she's not! She assimi-wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood?" Martha, said, realizing something.

A split second later, so did I. Oh she's a smart cookie. Martha grabbed a scanner from a Judoon, and scanned Mrs. Finnegan. "Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like." Mrs. Finnegan said, becoming a little too boastful of her 'humanity'.

"Non-human." a Judoon stated.

"But, what?" Mrs. Finnegan stuttered.

"Confirm analysis." the Judoon ordered.

All the Judoon pulled out their scanners to scan Mrs. Finnegan, who then said "Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

"He gave his life so they'd find you." Martha said sadly.

"You monster." I said dangerously.

"Confirm. Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine." a Judoon stated.

"Well, she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore." Mrs. Finnegan agreed.

"How could you do that and then take away the Doctor's life?! How sick are you?!" I shouted to Mrs. Finnegan.

"Then you confess?" the Judoon asked.

What were they, meatheads? Of course she did. That was the most blunt confession ever! "Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!" Mrs. Finnegan shouted.

She started to run away, but I took off my shoe and threw it at her. It hit her in the stomach and she bent over in pain. One of the Judoon fired a shot at the Slab, and it crumpled in a pile of ash. By that time, Mrs. Finnegan was at the controls of the MRI machine. A sign lit up, and it said 'MAGNETIC OVERLOAD'. That couldn't be good. "Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" Mrs. Finnegan cried.

The Judoon shot her, and she became ash. "Case closed." the Judoon stated.

"But what did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." Martha exclaimed.

She was right. It shouldn't be doing that. At all. The Judoon scanned it, and said "Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

Now I was no scientist. But I knew that, that was BAD. "Well do something! Stop it!" Martha exclaimed.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." a Judoon said.

"What? You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" Martha demanded.

"All units withdraw." said the Judoon.

They all left, leaving us and a very dangerous machine. Martha walked out and yelled "You can't go! That things gonna explode and it's your fault!"

She walked back in and decided she'd do CPR on the Doctor. She was giving him chest compressions and counting along. "One, two, three, four five. One, two, three, four five."

She gave him mouth to mouth, but he didn't rouse. "Two hearts! One, two, four, five." she said.

She switched from the left side of his chest to his right. "One, two, three, four, five" she said.

Finally, she took a deep breath and gave it to him. She fell to the ground, losing consciousness. I was getting a bit tired, but I hadn't wasted as much energy so I was ok for at least one more minute. The Doctor woke up, and looked at Martha. "The...scanner. She... did something." Martha muttered before passing out.

The Doctor crawled to the controls and realized he didn't have his sonic. By this point, I was taking long, light breaths. My heart was hurting a bit, but I had to stay awake. If the Doctor passed out again, I would need to save everyone. Finally, the machine turned off. He picked up Martha and walked out. I walked after him. He carried Martha over to the window and looked out. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." he said.

The Judoon started to fly away, and then it started to rain on the moon. "It's raining, girls. It's raining on the moon!" the Doctor exclaimed, looking at me for a moment.

"I know Doctor. I know." I replied, using up most of my oxygen.

I heard a crash of thunder, and then took a deep breath. I could breathe again! "Doctor, I can breathe!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**_Smith And Jones_**

By: fangirl0012345

**Chapter 5**

A while later saw me standing off to the side with the Doctor. We were talking about what to do know. "Listen, if you want to come with me, I'd appreciate it." he said.

"Come with you? What's that mean?" I asked with a laugh.

"It means, do you want to travel all of space and time with me, the alien?" he replied, entirely serious.

I thought about it. This could be it. I was doing the same old thing everyday. Mom wanted me to go out on adventures. I'd miss her, but if it's space and TIME... I could go and visit her once a month. And I hated my job. We had enough money to last a long long time for two people, so mom would be alright. Maybe I should. And I felt this... presence telling me to go with him. "I'll go with you. On one condition. We go see my mom at least once a month. I don't want her to be lonely. Understood?" I said.

"Understood. Let's go see if Martha can join us." the Doctor said.

* * *

We traveled forwards in time to tonight. We were at this restaurant. This was apparently where Martha was. I decided to stay in his TARDIS and check things out. TARDIS was the name of his spaceship. It was a she, and TARDIS stood for Time And Relevant Dimensions In Space. It was cooooooool. It was just like the TARDIS in my dream. The inside was quite pretty though. Large, Y-shaped and squiggly rock columns. That huge control panel in the middle. Corridors leading off in multiple directions. IT was beautiful. There were plenty of flashing lights, and it sounded magical. Ah. I would love it here. A minute later, Martha and the Doctor walked in. I had already told my mom what was going on, and she loved the idea. especially the 'see you once a month' thing. I left her with a teary goodbye and a warning that if she met a man, not to do it in my room. Martha and the Doctor were talking, but I decided to listen to the sounds of the TARDIS for a bit. There were plenty of beeps, whirrs, and endless smooth notes. Never before had I heard these sounds, but I loved it all. I came back to reality when the Doctor said "Off we go!"

The whole TARDIS shook, and I got knocked to the ground. It was making this addictive and beautiful whirring noise. Oh how I loved it here. "Blimey, it's a bit bumpy." Martha said.

"Welcome aboard girls." the Doctor said.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Smith." Martha said.

"WOOHOO!" was all I said.

* * *

**So yeah. This episode was mostly just a recap of Smith and Jones with very minimal Alex. That's cuz she's sorta... feeling awkward. Don't forget she's just a waitress, and like, she isn't good at fighting aliens or navigating hospitals. And also... she's a little afraid. We will learn why she got a stomach ache at touching the police box sign later. It has something to do with her past. And yes, I specifically made the Judoon not scan her for a reason. This, yet again, has to do with her past. Does the Doctor ever get his sign back? Obviously since it's the past Doctor that left it there and we clearly see it on the TARDIS in the future. It's confusing, don't question me. If you're wondering what Alex looks like, I'll tell you. She has chocolate brown eyes, freckles, and her eyes are always three quarters open. She has a look that makes her seem relaxed, and a little tired. Her lips are fullish, and a nice pink. Her nose is described as 'cute'. Not daayum cute but awwwwww cute. She is normal height for a 24 year old, and is not skinny but not chubby. Just, average. Her hair reaches mid back and is dark brown. She has a red streak on the left side of her head. It's right by her head and around two inches wide. She likes wearing jeans, Converse, zipper hoodies(ya know, the hoodies that have zippers down the front. I'm not gonna say sweater cuz sweater applies to anything that keeps you mildly warm and has long sleeves. At least for me.) and baggy graphic t-shirts. She likes having her hair down, oh, and her eyebrows aren't super thin or super thick. She likes her nails long. It's her method of self defense. She's playful, slightly motherly, hates it when people assume she's American. She's part French. Whenever she speaks to her mom, it's in French. You'll learn about her dad later. She loves to sing and draw, and... yeah that's about it. Wanna know where I got her inspiration? OH MY GOD LOOK ITS ME! I JUST DESCRIBED ME! Of course my name isn't Alex Firedrop... or is it? Nah. IT isn't. Anyways, have any questions, just ask. And I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. It's not written and won't take long. BTW, I got all the lines accurate. I know this because I found a site that has the scripts for all the episodes. Anyways, byeeeeeee!**

**fangirl0012345 LETS SAY HI TO SPACE UNICORNS AND FOXES(search up the song Space Unicorn. Then search up the song What the Fox Say if you don't know it already.)**


End file.
